Los 7 bosques
by sweetie250
Summary: un dia llega una de las 7 protectoras del bosque a hogsmade pidiendo ayuda ya que sus harmaas y los bosques corrian enorme peligo la pequeña pide que la lleven lo mas rapido a hogwarts para buscar a los chicos que decia la profesia de los bosques..
1. Chapter 1

Hola solo quiero decirles que es mi primer fic y que no sean crueles con migo 

_Simbología_

(**_-): pensamientos_**

"_**-":flash back**_

_**-: mis pensamientos**_

Los 7 bosques Cuenta una leyenda que existen 7 bosques en el mundo mágico, 

**Estos son custodiados por 7 guardianas , las 7 hermanas elfas, **

**Y la profecía cuenta que llegara un día en el que las hermanas **

**Necesiten la ayuda de 3 personas, el mas valiente, la mas lista y **

**Un chico que cargue el equipaje.**

**Un día tormentoso en el bosque del este llega un ser malvado al que le interesa tener el poder que poseen las 7 elfas ...**

Suéltame elfo inútil-dijo un hombre muy enojado-eh dicho que me sueltes-insisto de nuevo el hombre-cállese en presencia de la reina, lo siento mi lady pero encontramos a este hombre cerca de las cavernas-dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia-dígame hombre usted sabe como se castiga entrar al territorio prohibido de las ninfas- dijo la elfa muy enojada-no señora no se como se castigue- dijo muy altaneramente- se castiga con la peor muerte que se pueda imaginar, la mas dolorosa y horrenda muerte de todas- dijo la reina dándole la espalda-y cual es esa muerte que usted dice- dijo volteando a ver a la reina- serás castigado con la canción letal de una sirena- una canción letal seria cuna canción que te mata lenta fría y dolorosamente -llévenlo con aqua y díganle que hacer –en ese momento llega un hombre con apariencia algo asquerosa-mi señora yo creo que usted no matara a mi lacayo amenos que yo se lo permita, muy bien hecho colagusano la distrajiste mientras iba por las demás con tigo solo nos falta la elfa del bosque del sur, y lamento decirlo pero capturar a una pequeña de 13 años será bastante fácil- dijo mientras unos guardias trataban de tomar a la elfa-no si yo logro alertarla-dijo mientras de su mano salía una pequeña bola de luz dirigida hacia el sur donde se encontraba la pequeña elfa. 


	2. Chapter 2

En el capitulo pasado secuestraron a las protectoras de los bosques y la mas grande Neshmina trato de alertar a su hermana.

Capitulo 1:

**_Los 7 bosques_**

La princesa no se encontraba muy contenta ya nadie quería segur sus ordenes ni cumplirle sus caprichos y para colmo de todo su tutora la había castigado.

Mi niña ah llegado un mensaje de su hermana-dijo una de sus damas de compañía.

haga que lo traigan de inmediato-la mucama hizo que trajeran el recado de la reina.

a que lo tiene mi lady- dijo mientras le entregaba la brillante bola de luz, la pequeña recito unas palabras y la bola de luz entro en la cabeza de la pequeña.

preparen mi caballo, rápido, debo irme pronto-fue lo único que se oyó de la niña- preparen a mi Pegaso rápido inútiles necesito irme lo mas pronto posible-dijo mientras tomaba un abrigo y se dirigía a la entrada donde esperaría a si caballo.

mi señora aquí esta su abrigo y sus provisiones y esperamos que su viaje sea prospero-dijo la mucama mientras ayudaba a la niña ponerse un abrigo- no se preocupen por mi yo regresare pronto-dijo al mismo tiempo en el que subía a su Pegaso.

Ela arriba debemos irnos vuela mi pequeña a hogsmade- después de unas horas de volar por fin llegaron a hogsmade hay busco a una amiga de la familia- disculpe sabe donde esta la casa de la señorita richeliere, bueno es mas bien una pensión – dijo preguntándole amablemente a una señora que pasaba por la calle.

Claro que se mi niña, esta a dos calles a la derecha por aquella calle-dijo mostrándole por donde ir.

Muchas gracias señora ¿como puedo pagarle?-dijo la niña mientras subía de nuevo a su halado corcel.

No fue nada mi niña fue un verdadero placer ayudarte a una pequeña tan encantadora como tu- dijo muy amablemente la señora.

En dado caso muchas gracias señora-espero parada en el mismo lugar hasta que la señora se alejo un poco-muy bien este es un buen momento para regalar un don pero ¿cual le daré, ya se el de la protección, no mejor no es un don bastante difícil de conceder le daré el don de la verdad, si ese será así nadie le mentira nunca- la pequeña levanto la palma de la mano a la altura de su nariz y recito un conjuro este surtió efecto y una pequeña bola de luz salió de su palma soplo sobre ella ligeramente y voló asta llegar con la señora- ahora con la señora richeliere- le dio la ordena su caballo y en unos minutos llego a la casa de la señora richeliere.

Muy bien repasemos lo que debo decirte: que atacaron a mis hermanas y las capturaron y que la profecía esta por cumplirse eso es todo no es tan difícil-toco el timbre.

Adelante-dijo una voz un poco avejentada- mi niña como haz crecido y donde están tus hermanas, no me digas que escapaste de nuevo-y así la señora siguió hasta llegar a la sala de estar.

Necesitó decirle algo señora, los 6 castillos han sido atacados y han raptado a 5 princesas y a la reina y ara colmo la profecía debe cumplirse, y usted sabe lo que significa- dijo la niña con un tono de seriedad.

Claro que lo se mi niña pero debes partir de inmediato, debes irte de hogsmade e ir a hogwarts y buscar a los chicos de la profecía, pero debes irte ya ahora mismo si es preciso trae tus cosas te iras por la chimenea- la niña siguió las ordenes y fue por sus cosas.

Señora pero mi Pegaso que pasara con el- dijo preocupada por el animal.

No te preocupes el llegara sano y salvo a hogwarts pero debes irte ya- la niña fue a la chimenea con sus cosas y tomo un poco de polvos flu y en ese instante desaparecio.


	3. Chapter 3

En capítulos anteriores:

Capturaron a las 6 hermanas y su hermana mas chica fue a conseguir ayuda a hogsmade

Capitulo 3:

En howgarts los cursos estaban por comenzar y los profesores estaban terminando su plan de trabajo ya que faltaba una semana para que los estudiantes llegaran y como ya les mencione los profesores estaban preparando las cases para el año escolar y como siempre bajo la supervisión de dombledor que en ese momento se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos planes que tenia para el colegio, pero en ese momento algo cayo bruscamente en la chimenea de la oficina...

Ouch... odio viajar así- dijo una niña mientras se paraba- disculpe señor pero que lugar es este- dijo haciendo una cara de ¿qué?.

Usted se encuentra en hogwarts una de las mas prestigiosas academias de magia- dijo como queriendo presumir.

Excelente llegue al lugar adecuado, señor dombledor me presento soy ellylon una de las 7 protectoras de los bosques secretos, aunque creo que usted ya debe saber todo eso- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y se quitaba el sombrero.

usted misma lo ah dicho eso es algo que ya savia-dijo mostrándole un lugar donde sentarse y tomar el te- la esperábamos aquí desde hace un rato su Pegaso arribo aquí 15 minutos antes que usted, verdaderamente un hermoso espécimen- dijo mientras acariciaba a su fénix.

Solo lo mejor para una princesa, aunque yo quería un unicornio, pero prefiero a Ela, es mucho mas rápido que cualquier otro Pegaso- dijo haraganeando sobre la enorme riqueza de su familia.

Me lo imagino- dijo mientas dejaba salir una pequeña risita-y dígame señorita ellylon que hace usted tan lejos de su casa y que la llevo a hacer un viaje tan largo usted sola- dijo con un tono un poco de regaño.

Todo se lo diré a su tiempo pero ahora solo quiero pedirle un favor, quiero saber si puedo quedarme en el castillo hasta que este segura y todo esto pase, usted mejor que nadie debe saber que en este momento soy la única esperanza de mi familia-dijo en un tono muy serio.

Me encantaría decirle que si señorita pero la seguridad de este castillo ya no es la misma de siempre pero si a usted no le importa eso usted es bienvenida- dijo mientras le sonreía.

No hay nada que un hechizó elfico no pueda arreglar, claro solo si usted me permite hacer un hechizo sobre su castillo- dijo la princesa.

Claro, mineras no afecte las clases ni a los alumnos- dijo ofreciéndole algo de comer.

Claro que no afectara nada de eso solo es para mantener alejada cualquier cosa que pueda dañarme o algún ser malvado- dijo aceptando la comida que le ofrecían.

En dado caso yo mismo la ayudare, el asunto de la seguridad esta perfectamente cubierto, pero no hay mas cuartos en ninguna sala común a excepción de grifindor en el corredor de los hombres pero estoy seguro que usted puede hacer algo al respecto-dijo mientras veía a la niña comer.

Se a lo que usted se refiere pero lamento decirle que aun no manejo muy bien algunos de mis poderes y el de la invisibilidad es uno de ellos- dijo algo decepcionada de si misma.

Me refería a que podría poner un campo de fuerza en su parte de la habitación y así nadie la interrumpiría, aunque podría usar también la invisibilidad y así nadie sospecharía nada, pero debe de perfeccionar sus habilidades con la magia elfica- dijo condicionando a la niña- y para eso tiene tan solo una semana.

Tal y como dijo dumbledor la princesa tuvo una semana para perfeccionar ciertos aspectos de sus poderes como:

Dar dones, proteger, sanar, hacerse invisible y lanzar hechizos simples. para ayudarle tuvo a la profesora mc gonagal y así tuvo 6 días para perfeccionar sus poderes y uno de prueba, llego el día de la prueba para que dumbledor decidiera si se podría quedar en el castillo, para su suerte paso todas las pruebas y así se gano la estadía en el castillo.

Llego el día en el que llegaron los estudiantes al castillo de hogwarts y como todos los años vieron a que casas pertenecían los nuevos estudiantes, cenaron y dieron algunos avisos. Después todos se fueron a los cuartos de sus casas.

Mientras tanto en el corredor de hombres en grifindor...

De nuevo en el colegio...-dijo harry- me encanta este lugar.

Y que tiene de bueno, profesores por todas partes, tareas y para colmo debemos estudiar- dijo ron .

Bueno a mi en lo personal no me desagrada-dijo harry mientras caminaba hacia una ventana de la habitación-auch... pero que demonios hay aquí- dijo harry mientras se frotaba la nariz por haber chocado contra algo.

Que sucede harry, hay no hay nada- dijo en tono de burla uno de los chicos que estaba en la habitación.

No lo se, no le daré importancia-dijo mientras iba a su baúl a buscar algo- mi capa no esta- dijo preocupado-eso me pasa por olvidarla en verano, el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre y lo pierdo, soy un idiota- dijo como queriéndose golpearse.

Tranquilo harry mañana te ayudare a buscarla y de seguro hermione también, tranquilo seguro aparecerá- dijo ron tomándolo pero los hombros.

Esperemos –dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación, cuando de repente choca contra algo- otra vez, esto ya no es normal estoy chocando contra la nada, ron ven aquí- dijo harry.

Ah no ni lo creas que tal si me lastimo- dijo con miedo.

Anda no seas marica no te va a pasar nada además puedes caminar despacio- dijo con un tono burlón en su voz.

Bueno esta bien pero solo para que vean que no soy un marica- dijo mientras caminaba despacio hacia donde se encontraba harry y con la mano tocaba con lo que harry había chocado- esto es un campo de fuerza invisible, pero porque habría un campo de fuerza en esta parte de dormitorio- dijo ron algo confundido.

Traigamos a hermione ella sabrá como podemos entrar- dijo harry.

Como dijeron fueron al dormitorio de las chicas por hermione para que les ayudara...

Muy bien espero que tengan un buen motivo para sacarme de mi lectura nocturna- dijo algo enojada.

Hay un campo de fuerza en el dormitorio- dijeron ron y harry al hunismo.

Bueno, y que quieren que yo haga- digo mientras bostezaba.

Queremos que nos ayudes a traspasarlo- dijo harry.

Sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato- dijo somnolienta.

Tu solo desaparece el campo de fuerza- dijo ron.

Muy bien pero no me ago responsable de lo que pase-recito el conjuro y el campo desapareció y se encontraron con una niña dormida- esto les preocupaba , es solo una niña que mal les podría hacer-dijo regañándolos.

Ninguno, pero porque tiene mi capa- dijo mientras la niña se despertaba.

Que hacen ustedes tres aquí, uno de ustedes debe de ser muy listo ya que es muy difícil romper un campo de fuerza- dijo la niña con un tono enigmático.

Y tu no eres una niña cualquiera, ¿cierto?- dijo hermione.

Pero, ¿para que querías mi capa?- pregunto harry

Calla que te van a oír, la tome porque necesito ser invisible para que no me vean, pero no puedo yo sola así que encontré la capa y decidí usarla.

Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas, pero, ¿que haces en hogwarts?-pregunto ron.

Bueno lo que ella este o no haciendo en hogwarts no es de su incumbencia-dijo dombledor mientras llegaba de improviso- anda princesa vuelve a dormir yo me encargare de ellos-dijo mientras empujaba a ellylon de la espalda.

Espere un momento, necesito saber algo-dijo hacia dombledor-¿quién de ustedes rompió el campo de fuerza?-dijo dirigiéndose a los tres.

Yo fui- dijo muy altaneramente hermione.

La nenecito a ella, es decir, mañana ¿puedo hablar con tigo...?-dijo sin completar.

Hermione, y me supongo que si es necesario si-dijo de nuevo en un tono muy altanero.

Princesa me doy cuenta de que usted ya no puede estar aquí amenos que ustedes tres guarden el secreto de que ella esta aquí- dijo dombledor.

Pero ahora ya se debió de haber dado cuenta todo grifindor...- dijo siendo interrumpida.

Poderosa, inteligente, pero, poco perspicaz, roto el campo hay algo así como una alarma que automáticamente me despierta y después de que eso paso ustedes tres están en un nuevo campo de fuerza invisible-dijo muy muy altaneramente.

"Por eso nadie se ah despertado..."- pensó hermione.

Por ese motivo no hay nadie mas aquí, explicado todo lo que tenía que ser vamos princesa siga durmiendo pero no olvide el campo de fuerza...- dijo mientras salía de el cuarto.

Y nosotros iremos a la sala común, vengan chicos- dijo hermione jalando a los chicos de las manos mientras salían rápidamente de hay.

En la sala común...

Esa niña te gano hermione es mucho mas rara que tu a su edad-dijo riéndose ron.

Jajaja muy gracioso, pero eso es lo que les tengo que decir, esa no es una niña común, ella es una elfa y no cualquier elfa, es una princesa y si hay una profecía que habla sobre tres personas que le ayudan a una joven princesa elfa a salvar los 7 bosques que ella y sus hermanas protegen, necesita a la mas lista de todo hogwarts, al mas valiente de el mundo mágico y a el mejor amigo de ellos dos, piénsenlo bien, no creen que esos tres podríamos ser nosotros...- dijo antes de que harry la interrumpiera.

Si, tu, sin duda, eres la alumna mas lista de todo hogwarts, pero, ¿el mas valiente?...-dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

Hasta ahora eres tu, gracias a que ganaste el concurso de los tres magos y nuestro mejor amigo seria ron...-dijo terminando la oración.

Si eso lo entiendo, pero aun no entiendo ¿para que quería la capa de harry?- dijo ron.

Eso es muy sencillo, los elfos pueden hacerse invisibles y crear campos de fuerza e invisibles, puede combinarlos pero nunca podrá hacerse invisible dentro de su propio campo de fuerza invisible, es por eso que necesita la capa de harry- dijo explicando.

Pero, no se supone, ¿que estando en un campo de fuerza invisible no se vería nada?-pregunto harry.

El campo de fuerza es invisible pero lo que este dentro de el no amenos que tengas una enorme poder- fue todo lo que dijo.

Gracias profesora por la lección de hoy, ¿ya podemos retirarnos?- pregunto ron.

Si alumnos ya pueden retirarse a sus aposentos-dijo hermione en tono de señora- jajajajaja...- rieron todos.


End file.
